Wings of Fire - Crashing Waves (Book 11)
by AshEmber The Nightwing
Summary: It's time to welcome some new students to Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker is gone, the whole continent of Pyhrria is safe. Or...is it? Is anyone really sure that Darkstalker is gone? Where's the Jade Winglet? Are there any bigger threats than an ancient 2,000 year old animus? Join Wave, Polar, Cobra, Scout, Green, Sapphire, and (My egotistical insert) AshEmber! The Jet winglet!
1. Prologue

**Alright, Imma let you all know right now. This is gonna be something I want to finish this time, if any of you remember before when this was a thing. Alright, I'm making WoF books 11-15, or trying to at least. Here's the way they go.**

 **Book 11-Crashing Waves**

 **Book 12-Forests of Green**

 **Book 13-Deceiving Cobra**

 **Book 14-Recon Scout**

 **Book 15-Songs of Polar**

 **I've got a storyline planned out, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

…

 **Wings of Fire Book 11-Crashing Waves**

…

 **Prologue**

…

It's been so long…

So long without seeing the surface of Pyhrria…

All there was around him was utter blackness, nothing to see, nothing to feel. As though he was in limbo.

Was the war over?

Who won?

Are all the tribes still there?

He didn't know, there was no way _to_ know…

Could anyone help him? Be betrayed by him? Be manipulated by him?

Be controlled by him?

Ha! Why would anyone want to free him? No one accepts hybrids in this generation! No one would accept a hybrid like him! That's why he needs to control their minds! To let them accept him!

Was...was that a voice?

A voice that he could hear?

A voice that he could connect to?

Another...animus? Only one way to find out.

 _Come on, go through, get to their head…_

"So, you really think this is an okay place for a hunting group?" a female voice asked.

"Of course, Tsunami, there's nothing around here but sheep." a male voice replied to the girl who was apparently Tsunami.

 _Go through..._

"Well, maybe it would be okay for you, Clay. Has spending a billion days flying with Peril made you immune to being tired? My wings are killing me right now."

 _Go through..._

"Fine, maybe just the Skywings then."  
"Maybe…"

 _GO THROUGH!_

Nope, that was the sound of wingbeats flying away.

Wingbeats...condemning him to more time in this black void.

This black void where no one could help him.

A black void, that he would soon escape.

A black void...that Wave would help him escape.

He could wait…

…

…

…

Jade Mountain, free of Darkstalker, free of war, free of violence, doors open to all. It was a glorious place, you could feel the friendliness when you flew anywhere near the rock. You could feel the lack of tension with every step.

The beautiful green grasslands surrounding the place. The vines draping around the ceilings of each cavern. The flowers decorating the walls, the sunlight somehow shining inside the caves of the mountain, it was wonderful.

In fact, it was soon going to be time to welcome five new winglets into the academy. Thirty five new students! Sunny was just about as excited as anyone could be, ready to welcome another step to intertribal peace. Another group of dragons ready to learn and be friends. Another day without war…

In addition to the Jade, Gold, Silver, Copper, and Quartz winglets, there was now going to be five more! The Jet, Crystal, Diamond, Bronze, and Peridot winglets! It was the day before everyone was going to be welcomed, just one more day before a whole new year at Jade Academy!

"Sooooo, Clay, what happened with the new hunting spot?" Sunny asked him, walking down to the main cave, each of them with talonfuls of brightly assorted flowers.

"Too far away, wouldn't be fit for anyone but Skywings." Clay replied, although Sunny felt there was something more, she didn't question it.

"Okay."

Flowers were placed upon their little board in the center of the cave, they tried removing a few of the leaf coverings on the windows to give the room a brighter vibe, by the end, it looked like a brand new Jade Academy!

The board now read, "Welcome New Students! Let's Learn!"

Everything was ready for the next day, Clay had some fresh live prey ready for the meal tomorrow, Sunny had a couple of classrooms set up for when the students were touring the school, Tsunami had a little speech ready, and Starflight had tidied up the library, and made new stamps for everyone.

There was only one problem…

One very big problem…

Most of the Jade Winglet hadn't returned yet…

The others were still out there…

All the Nightwings had returned to the rainforest, but was Darkstalker gone?

Where was Moonwatcher?  
Where was Darkstalker?  
There surely couldn't be any larger threats than him...right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Umm…hi again, guys…I'm back? I dunno, thought it would be fun to write again after five months of not writing, so, here I am again, enjoy the next chapter of Crashing Waves!**

 **Apparently I didn't make myself clear in the last chapter, sorry about that, this isn't canon, just something fun I thought I'd make, so, enjoy please! I hope you like what this is! I know the next books are on the Lost Continent, but this was an idea I had when book 10 wasn't even finished yet, and I don't think that Pyrrhia is going to be talked about for now, so this is my take on that.**

 **I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES AND THIS IS SOMETHING FUN I THOUGHT I'D MAKE, OKAY?!**

Excitement…

Nervousness…

Fear? No way, this was going to be the best next few years of Wave's life. The Seawing walked with his mother and one of his graduated brothers, Turtle, to the entrance of the cave. He had heard stories of the first day that Turtle arrived, but this…this was nothing he would have expected. Dragons of all colors, flying around, there had to be at least a hundred of them! Starting at just a First Moon dragon at the school, it would be a little hard to get around without getting crushed by this many dragons.

The dragon followed his brother, pale blue striking against dark turquoise. Wave was a lighter colored kind of dragon, with the signature royal light pattern on the underside of his wings, and a slim, small physique giving him the appearance of being much younger than he was.

"So, Wave, are you ready for us to find out who your Winglet is?" Turtle asked his younger brother.

"I'm not sure, what if I don't like them?" Wave replied, doubt suddenly crossing his mind.

"Don't worry, even if you don't like them at first, you'll all eventually come around."

"Okay, thanks Turtle, I'll remember that." Wave and Turtle walked through the cave, Turtle occasionally stopping to say hello to dragons he knew. Eventually, they got through the opening, and Wave took in the sights as if drinking them.

Colorful flowers were strung up with vines everywhere, colored lights coming in from many different holes manually dug into the rock, there were numerous statues of certain dragons, and right in the center of the cave, hanging from the roof, said ,

"Welcome, We Can't Promise Success, but We Can Promise the Opportunity

to Succeed."

Wave followed Turtle as he weaved through some more dragons that were in the cave, Wave then changed his number of seen dragons from around a hundred to around a hundred fifty.

"Hey Fatespeaker, brought a new student for ya, youngest male of the family, as promised, here's Wave, take good care of him please…"

"Turtle! I'll be fine, I promise I won't do anything to cross the principal or any teachers."

"Alright little brother, but still, Fatespeaker, guid him to Anemone if he needs to talk to her, please."

"Sure thing," Fatespeaker said as Turtle left him, leaving Wave alone in a sea of dragons…well, not really alone, "it would seem that you're in the Jet Winglet, right? Ah! Yes! Yep, this is your information, your cave is the second tunnel on the right and the third cave on the left, thanks!"

"Thanks…" Wave said, trailing off as he took the scroll she presented to him, headed to where she had pointed. Wave was able to get through the crowd and into his tunnel, where it was exponentially less crowded. Walking in, he saw a few lamps lit by fire, and three different spots he assumed were for sleeping. There was a little pond, which he concluded was for him, a hammock hanging from two small shrub-like trees, and a basket made of what looked like grass woven into a bed. Walking inside, he heard a clatter of clay, like a scroll being dropped, and turned his head to see a case of scrolls, and in front of it, a stark pale green medium sized Rainwing, looking shocked as if scared by Wave's sudden appearance in his cave.

"AH! Oh geez, I thought for a second you were a giant bluebird, don't ask why, please. I'm Green! What's your name?" said the Rainwing, turning a more dark shade of Green. At first, Wave was a little insulted, because he knew green meant displeasure, but then he quickly got over it, having remembered the Rainwing's name, and seeing the varying shades, as if it were a display.

"I'm Wave, and I'm guessing you're the Rainwing in our winglet?"

"What else would I be? The treefrog?"

"Fair point, do you know who that grass bed is for?"

"I think it's for AshEmber, he's the Nightwing in our winglet, according to the scroll you made me drop."

"Did I hear my name?" a voice said from the cave entrance, belonging to the slender, dark indigo Nightwing walking in the cave.

"Unless your name is really close, then yes, nice to meet you!" Green exclaimed, seemingly happy that everyone was here.

"Call me Ash. Alright, so, now that we're stuck with each other for the next three years, what are we gonna do first?" Ash asked the other two.

 _"Oh yeah, I guess we do have the day to do what we want."_ Wave thought. Ash looked directly at him, saying, as if he heard what Wave was thinking,

"Yep, we have the day to explore and do whatever we want." Wave felt petrified for a moment, not knowing how to respond, until Green shouted out.

"Oh yeah! Some Nightwings can read minds or see into the future, right? Can you do that? Can you do both?!" Wave calmed down for a minute, his breathing slowing back down to a normal pace.

" _Right, you can do that, can't you?"_

"I can only read minds, and there is a way to combat it, it's just rather pricey, if you want, you can buy those SkyFire things from any market in Pyrrhia, namely, Possibility."

"Nah, I don't really have anything to hide." said Green, completely truthful in his words.

"Neither do I." added Wave.

"That makes three of us, come on, let's go see what this school has to offer. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about the "Study of Scavengers' room, I've heard it's like looking at an entire other world in there." Green suggested.

The three of them took off, not knowing where they were going, but going off anyway.

" _This is going to be the best year ever!"_ Wave thought to himself.

Excitement? Oh yeah.

Nervousness? Maybe a little.

Fear? Not by the moons.

 **Hey! I hope you liked that little comeback chapter of Crashing Waves, I'll see you all soon, bye!**


End file.
